


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by helloyesIamtrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Dancing and Singing, Domestic, Fluff, I thought of this at 12 am, M/M, Proposals, literally just fluff, movies - Freeform, this is what it has become, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyesIamtrash/pseuds/helloyesIamtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Suga and Daichi's last year at Karasuno, and Daichi finally realizes his feelings for Suga might be more than platonic. So, what does he do? Watch a Dreamworks movie with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Lizz's cover of For the Dancing and the Dreaming (I don't own Haikyuu!, How to Train your Dragon, or her cover) at a little past midnight and I was like 'this would be the cutest fanfic what if two dorks were dancing around their room listening to this' and then I wanted to write a small 1,000 word oneshot... and then this happened whoops (I'm not sorry). Hope you all enjoy!

Daichi smiled in his apartment, watching his friend for 10 years (and his lover for 7 years) dance around their living room. Suga looked like a Disney princess. Or a Disney prince, because honestly, the man could pass for both and look equally as gorgeous. The dark-haired had just gotten home, but his boyfriend didn’t hear him, as he was loudly singing along to a familiar melody on their Cartoon Movie playlist. It had become their thing, watching all of the Disney movies and kid’s movies together, because who wants to grow up? 

The tradition started seven years ago, before they were dating. Specifically, it was in the last few months of high school, when Daichi was slowly becoming a nervous wreck around Suga because he was slowly realizing his feelings towards him were more than just platonic. He didn’t let it show around the team, of course, because he refused to let his feelings get in the way of how hard they had been working. Daichi was so proud of them - Hinata and Kageyama were improving both their quicks and their bond, Asahi was getting more tenacious on the court (as tenacious as he could get), Tanaka and Nishinoya were improving both of their receives together, Tsukishima was actually getting along with his teammates sometimes, Yamaguchi was growing more confident with his serves, everything was going smoothly in that department. When they all got together to thank Ukai and Takeda-sensei for this, though, Daichi and Suga got a little surprise along with it. 

“We don’t want to thank just Ukai-san and Takeda-sensei- no offense-” Tanaka had started, as they had all gathered around the two coaches with celebratory food.

“We also want to thank Mom and Dad, for their encouragement and leadership throughout this year.” Tanaka and Nishinoya smirked, a knowing glance going between the two, and it took a minute for Daichi to remember that Mom and Dad referred to him and Suga. The team clapped, a variety of whoops and hollers coming from some in particular. 

“Thank you all, but really, there’s no need. Being with you guys and forming a little family of our own is more than I could ask for.” Suga said gently, and Daichi swore that he could melt at the fond smile that the silver-haired boy wore. After spacing out for a bit, he nodded in agreement. 

“I am thankful for the opportunity of being your captain, and I will miss you all dearly.” He said with a slight bow, and he heard some sniffles. He looked up and saw that it was the idiot trio (Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata) holding back tears.

“Daichi-saaaaaaaaaan!” Hinata wailed, and rest of them all huddled in for a group hug (even Tsukishima, though he was pulled in by Yamaguchi). 

“Hey, now! Don’t think that you can get rid of us third-years so easily! Our college is only an hour away, we’ll definitely visit you guys.” Suga said as he was squished, but Daichi could tell that he was holding back a tear or two as well. After the heartfelt moment, everyone ate to their heart’s content, joking and bickering but happy all the same. Daichi tried not to think about how much he would miss this. He and Suga left the party with a melancholy feeling. 

“So, do you want to come over and watch a movie tomorrow?” Suga asked nonchalantly on their way back, and Daichi would be lying if he said he wasn’t dying inside at that very moment. 

“Ah, sure! What’s this about? Usually you tell me a bit in advance.” Daichi said, grinning to hide his internal panic as he asked the age-old question, ‘Is this a date’? 

“Tanaka gave me this,” Suga said happily, showing him a copy How to Train Your Dragon 2. “He mentioned something about Mom and Dad spending time together, and we haven’t hung out in a while outside of practice and school. I’m surprised you haven’t gotten sick of me yet.” He giggled, and Daichi decided that, at that moment, Tanaka Ryuunosuke was a dead man walking.

“I could say the same. I’d love to go, and besides, you’ve been wanting to see this for a while now, right? Sorry we missed it in theatres.” The dark-haired man smiled, melting a little as Suga’s eyes lit up. They were both such nerds, so anything that came out that was even remotely fantasy and/or animated, they went to watch it together. So, when the sequel to the Dreamworks dragon movie (that they both loved) came out, they were hyped to see it, but could never work out the scheduling.

“It’s okay, we were both busy. But I’ve been listening to one of the songs on YouTube, and I really want to hear it in context. Anyway, come over at three tomorrow, okay?” Suga beamed, waving goodbye as their paths split. 

“See you then!” Daichi replied, waving back as he turned the corner and the silver-haired man left his sight. He quickly hid his warm face and shaking hands, already feeling the absence of his friend. 

After what seemed like too many hours and too much brain power was poured into picking an outfit, a grey t-shirt and jeans seemed casual enough was what he decided on. Walking to Suga’s house was a nightmare, too, though he knew the way by heart. His mind was plagued by the thoughts he had been pushing away for ages. Images of a smiling Suga in a coffee shop with him, chatting about how exams were, of stealing kisses in their new dorm together, and of how wonderful a mom Suga would actually be. ‘When did I get so domestic?’ Daichi groaned in his mind, sure that his face was probably at least pink at this point. His brain snapped out of autopilot, however, when he suddenly realized he was at Suga’s doorstep. He nervously rang the doorbell, relieved to see that Suga’s mom answered the door. 

“Daichi, hello, dear! I haven’t seen you in forever, how are you?” She said with an easy smile and a small hug, letting him in. She was practically a mirror image of her son, and her long, silvery hair didn’t take away from her youthful glow. Her blue eyes, though, were a stark contrast to Suga’s, as his warm brown ones were from his father. 

“I’m doing great, thank you, Sugawara-san. Ah, and hello to Miki, as well.” Daichi smiled warmly, and bent down to acknowledge the white, fluffy cat that had made an appearance. She rubbed against his leg, and he picked her up, petting her as she purred contently. 

“Daichi! Come up here!” He heard an angelic voice ring out as he smiled. He waved a short little goodbye to Suga’s mom as he put Miki down and headed upstairs. He opened to door to Suga’s room, smiling brightly at his friend, who looked so cute that it should be illegal. A simple white-and-light-blue tee emphasized his pale skin, and his jeans hugged all the right places, and dear lord Daichi felt light headed. 

“I see Miki already said hello.” Suga grinned wryly, eyeing the white fur that stuck to the dark-haired boy. He patted a spot on the bed, moving the laptop that they were going to watch the movie on. 

“Nice to see you, too.” Daichi chuckled, flopping down unceremoniously next to his friend. He surveyed the surroundings, pleased. “You even made popcorn? You spoil me.” 

“We all deserve nice things, Dai. Besides, we need a break from the kids.” Suga winked, teasing him. 

“The struggles of parenthood.” 

“I genuinely think sometimes they’re harder to take care of then actual children.” 

“They are actual children.” 

“Our children.” Suga sighed, and there were genuine notes of fondness in his tone. “We made this family… I think it’ll last.” 

“Of course it will.” Daichi hummed. “Every year we can, we are organizing a big meet up after school ends, with whoever can come. Most of them will probably still be in the area, anyway. We can do dumb things, and we still have the groupchat that I don’t think will be quiet for a long time. They’re stuck with us, and we’re stuck with them.” He felt Suga’s head rest on his shoulder. 

“You’re right.” A bit of comfortable silence fell onto them as the sat there, simply enjoying the presence of one another. 

“Shall we start the movie?” Daichi said quietly, a little sad to break the moment, but Suga hummed in agreement, and they slowly became swallowed up in the world of dragons. That is, until a sombre moment in the plot was interrupted by a few notes of a song. 

“I’d swim and sail on savage seas, with ne’re a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me.” Suga’s eyes lit up as he started singing along softly, warm brown eyes landing on darker brown as he smiled. ‘This must be the song he likes,’ Daichi thought, somewhere in his brain, but right now all he could focus on was Suga’s voice, clear and bright, despite his quiet volume. 

“No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey, if you would promise me your heart, and love me for eternity…” The siren continues softly, and Daichi knew what he was going to do. He got up off the bed and held his hand out to Suga, whose confused expression morphed into a shy happiness, a pink staining his cheeks. The beat picked up as Suga took his hand and they began to dance.

“My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me, but I’ve no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me.” The two were perfectly in sync as they held each other, their footsteps matching the beat. 

“But I would buy you rings of gold, I’d even sing you poetry, and I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me.” Suga continued to sing both parts, a small smile growing on his face. 

“I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry; I only want your hand to hold, I only want you near me.” Daichi grabbed Suga’s hand and twirled him around, a giggle escaping the silver haired man as they both became giddy, all shyness lost. A small melody in between the lyrics kept them dancing, and neither of them were upset about it.

“To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming, through all life’s sorrows and delights I’ll keep your love inside me.” They swayed closer, gravitation to each other without realizing. 

“I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with ne’re a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you would marry me!” Suga finished happily as the song ended, and Daichi drank in the sight. His normally-perfect silver hair was messy, but his eyes were bright with joy. He was breathing slightly hard and his face was slightly flushed. A smile danced on his pink lips, the one Daichi knew was reserved for him and him only. Without a second thought, Daichi gave him a quick peck on the lips, the ghost of contact almost teasing. Their eyes locked, and Daichi began to panic because ‘Oh god I kissed him I kissed him I shouldn’t have done that I should have asked he’s gonna hate me now I messed up I messed up’ was playing over in his head. Those warm, brown eyes searched his own, his expression cautious but hopeful. Suddenly, he pouted. 

“You had to beat me to the punch, didn’t you? Honestly, I plan this whole thing, confessing to you tonight about how I’ve felt, and then you do this? It’s rude, and you should apologize.” He said, his grumpy tone carrying a lilt that gave away his true meaning, and that was the exact moment that Daichi’s brain overheated. 

“I, uh….what?” He managed to squeak out. Suga laughed, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I like you, Daichi.” Suga said shyly, taking the other man’s hands in his own. “I have for a while now.” 

“Seriously?” Daichi asked quietly, squeezing the hand that took his just moments ago. A small nod from the other boy was all the confirmation he needed, and he giddily kissed him again. 

 

“Koushi, I’m-” Daichi started, the ‘home’ being cut off when he heard music playing in their living room. He chuckled as he recognized the melody, thinking back to the day they had started dating, a whole seven years ago. He quickly took his shoes off and checked his pockets to make sure the weight in one was still there. He crept into the living room, a fond smile on his face as he saw Koushi -his Koushi- dancing gracefully to the beat. Daichi grinned as he pulled Koushi into his arms, twirling and laughing. 

“To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life’s sorrows and delights, I’ll keep your love inside me!” Koushi sang sweetly, his eyes closed as he spun around the room in simple bliss as he continued. “I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with ne’re a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you would-” 

“Marry me?” Daichi cut him off, fluidly transitioning from dancing to falling down onto one knee, holding out the box that had been in his pocket for a few weeks now. It was a simple band, with gold and silver intertwining to form it. Daichi had been waiting for the right moment to propose, and this was definitely it, if he could assume from the look on Koushi’s face when he slowly turned around to face him. The silver-haired man’s eyes began to water, and he rushed over to him and fell on his knees, embracing Daichi.   
“Yes, yes, a million times yes!” Koushi nearly yelled, happy tears falling as the two kissed, each of them thinking about how lucky they were to have the other. 

 

Mini little epilogues - 

Months before, Daichi had made a Karasuno groupchat (minus Koushi) and called it ‘Mom and Dad Proposal Plans’. Everyone who saw the name freaked out and cheered him on, of course. When he sent a selfie of he and Koushi showing off their rings, they all were practically screeching. At the wedding, there was a mix of genders for the bridesmaids and groomsmen’s sides, but no one really cared. Asahi was Daichi’s best man, and Kiyoko was Koushi’s maid of honor (both cried when they heard they were going to have such a position in the wedding). All of Karasuno’s old volleyball team were groomsmen. Tanaka and Nishinoya (read:obnoxiously) cried during the vows. Natsu, who grew increasingly close to her brother’s friends as she grew up, was the flower girl, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s adopted son was the ring bearer. Daichi and Koushi’s first dance was, of course, to ‘For the Dancing and the Dreaming’. Eventually, they adopted a little girl from Guatemala and named her Hina. They also get a golden retriever and live a domestic happily ever after. Everything is well in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY MOM AND DAD FLUFF!  
> I know a lot of people were asking me for DaiSuga so I figured this would hopefully please you guys until their part for my Inked at Midnight series was finished.  
> Also I live for epilogues so there's gonna be a ton of these in future fanfics oops.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed! <3


End file.
